Futariboshi
by Sailor Nibaru
Summary: It's the middle of the night, and the stars are shining brightly.. it'd be a shame not to look at them, wouldn't it? Oneshot songfic, based off the song "Futariboshi" by Hatsune Miku and Gumi. Mordecai/Rigby, FLUFF. :3


**Author's Note: **Hey, guys! It's been a while since I've uploaded a fanfic here, huh? I've been thinking them up, but not writing them down.. which is bad |D Or maybe not, some of my plot ideas are kinda silly.. anyways. I've been really into Regular Show for about a year now, and I've been wanting to write this little ficlet up for a while now.. so here we are. I first thought it up last July, when I first heard the song that it's based off: "Futariboshi", by Hatsune Miku and Gumi. It's such a beautiful, beautiful song, and for some reason, it reminds me of Mordecai and Rigby. ^^;; I dunno, I get weird associations with things.

Anyways, some of this was written up a while ago, but most of it was written today. About halfway through, it started raining _really _heavily - I seriously thought the power might cut out or something, I was saving every five minutes XD didn't bother me much, tho, for some reason it just helped me write better, idk why. But hey, you don't want to hear that, right? XD

Just one last thing - I didn't intend this to be a songfic, but somehow it ended up working better as one.. so, without further ado, _enjoy_. :)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_The full stars...  
__Are twinkling in the sky  
__As if they are blessing me _

_The perfect answer  
__Is what I can't reach  
__But I can believe that's okay _

"Wake up, dude! Come on, Mordecai.. damn it, wake up already!"

The night sky cast a shadow over the room; it was the middle of the night, and the stars were particularly bright tonight. Despite that, it was still quite dark in the room.

Rigby shook his friend, trying to wake him up. "Come on, wake _uuuup!_" Mordecai's eyes flickered open; he stared, half-asleep, at Rigby.  
"What is it..? It's the middle of the night.."  
"Yeah, I know, but come on, wake up already, I want to show you something!" Rigby shook Mordecai again, until the blue jay pushed him away, sitting up slightly.  
"Can't it wait until tomorrow..?" Mordecai was still half asleep, which was clear in his voice. He rubbed his eyes, trying to wake up a bit more; he was sure that Rigby wouldn't leave him alone until he had looked at whatever it was that he wanted Mordecai to look at, and sure enough..  
"No, it'll be gon- look, just come _on_ already!"  
"...Fine." The blue jay got out of bed, and looked around; he'd figured it'd be something stupid, like a weird looking shadow, or.. something. "What am I looking at?" Rigby apparently hadn't heard; he was wandering over to the door. "Rigby?" The raccoon turned to look at Mordecai.  
"Come on, follow me, you've got to see this, dude."  
"Wh-_what?_ We're going outside? Dude, it's like 3 am, do you _ever_ sleep?"  
"Come on!" Rigby opened the door, and walked away; reluctantly, Mordecai followed. Nothing much happened until they reached the front door; then, Rigby turned to face Mordecai. "Um.. close your eyes, okay?"  
"What? Why?"  
"It's.. it's kind of a surprise."

A few seconds silence, and then.. "Fine." The blue jay closed his eyes, and started to add, "This had better not be a pra-" before he cut off, startled. Rigby had just grabbed his hand suddenly, without warning. It didn't _hurt_, exactly, but it was just surprising; normally Rigby avoided close contact like this.

Also, his hand was kinda warm.

...Where had that thought come from?

"...So come on, are we going outside or what?" Mordecai asked eventually.  
"Huh? Oh, uh, yeah, right," Rigby replied, opening the front door (which was unlocked, for whatever reason - didn't Benson normally check it was locked before he went home for the night? Well, whatever.) and leading his taller friend forward slowly. After a minute or so, he said, "Okay, Mordecai, you can open your eyes now.." The blue jay did so and looked around, unsure of what he was meant to be looking at, exactly.  
"What is it? If you brought me out here just to look at some trees, I'm gonna-"  
"No, it's.. just look up, okay?"

_We looked up at the night sky from that place  
__The words we made with a promise _

He did so, and immediately understood why the raccoon had dragged him out here tonight; the stars were beautiful, shining brighter than he'd ever seen them shine. "Woah.." he whispered, awed.  
"I know, right?" Rigby said, grinning widely.

A few minutes passed by before Mordecai realized that Rigby was still holding onto his hand. He was about to pull away when he noticed Rigby's face; the raccoon was smiling wider than Mordecai had ever seen him smile, the stars reflected somewhat in his eyes; he looked completely and utterly happy.

'...I guess it wouldn't hurt to let him hold it a bit longer,' Mordecai thought, smiling to himself as he looked up at the stars again.

_You smile,  
__I smile too  
__That alone is worth all my happiness  
_

_I fell in love on a sleepless night  
__So I'm going to see you now  
__The stardust I weave with my finger  
__The dream I etch with my fingertip _

_Even the formless light becomes stronger  
__When I think of you again and again  
__The two stars we found that day are shining  
__When I look up at the sky _

"So, uhh.. I wonder why they're shining so brightly, huh?" the blue jay said eventually, trying to think of a conversation topic. It felt strangely awkward just standing there in silence, even though he was enjoying watching the stars with his best friend.  
"I dunno" was the reply; not knowing what to say to that, Mordecai fell silent again.

_I fall into silence__  
No matter how many times, how many thousands of times  
__The words won't come out _

Rigby twitched slightly, trying to think of what to say. He could tell that Mordecai felt awkward - well, it wasn't like he was the only one. The small raccoon really, _really _wanted to admit something to his friend, but.. well, it wasn't exactly the kind of thing you'd bring up casually.

_I try to tell them to you  
__No matter how many times, how many thousands of times  
__But I can't express my whole heart to you _

_If that star were you,  
__I would be the star right next to it  
__And place your name  
__and my name  
__Together in those stars _

"But seriously, this is really cool! Thanks for sharing it with me, dude."  
"W-what? Oh, uh.. whatever, no problem.." Rigby's voice sounded odd, like he was talking on a phone with bad reception, or..  
"...dude, are you _crying_?" Mordecai turned to look at Rigby. "Hey, you are!" This was definitely unusual; Rigby _never_ cried. Well, okay, he _did_, but not like this; usually he'd just whine for a bit and then storm off after yelling at whoever or whatever had offended him. But this.. this was different.

Rigby pulled away, glaring at Mordecai through teary eyes. "What? No way, I'm not- I _never_ cry!"  
"Dude, you're totally crying! Haha, you're even more of a wuss than I thought!"  
"..." Rigby turned away angrily, his arms folded. Mordecai rolled his eyes, then reached out for his friend's hand, taking it in his own. The raccoon looked over, surprised.  
"Look, I'm sorry for making fun of you! It's not my fault you're such a crybaby," the blue jay said, leaning forward to wipe the small creature's tears away.

Without thinking, or even really _knowing_ what he was doing, Rigby leaned forward and kissed his friend, his eyes closing against his own will, without really realizing it.

_During sleepless nights  
__I wanna see you more than anyone  
__"Let me stay by your side  
__just a little bit longer"_

_I'll turn your running tear  
__Into a star in the sky  
__A shooting star soars  
Across your crybaby face _

For a few seconds, they remained like that, an expression of pure shock etched on Mordecai's face - and then he pulled away, his eyes widened. "What the _H_, Rigby? Why did you do that?"  
"..I don't know.." Rigby looked away, one arm holding onto the other. Mordecai looked away too; if he had felt awkward before, it was _nothing_ compared to how he felt now (and how Rigby felt, he imagined). Why the hell had he done that? Was he pulling some kind of twisted prank or something?  
...no. No, if it had been a prank, Rigby would have started showing off about it, not acting like _this_. It wasn't like it had even been that bad, so.. wait, _what_?

Mordecai sighed, and then glanced over at Rigby. The raccoon's back was still turned to him. "Geez.." he muttered. "Rigby?"  
"Go 'way."  
"No, dude." He reached forward and grabbed Rigby's hand again, certain that if anything, it would at least ensure that he had the raccoon's full attention. "Look, I'm sorry for reacting like that, okay? It's just, you kinda startled me.."  
"Yeah, well.." Rigby sighed, staring at the ground. "I don't know what to say."  
"You don't need to say anything, okay? Let's just.. I dunno, look at the stars again." He suddenly felt really awkward, and he had no idea _why_.  
Rigby sniffed slightly, still crying, though he had mostly stopped by now. "'kay."

_Sneaking out that sleepless night  
__I will be seeing you  
__Passing over the sky,  
__shivering from the darkness _

They went back to looking at the stars, their hands still clasped together, though neither one really realized it. After a few minutes passed (or perhaps it was a few hours? He was barely aware of time passing, for some reason), the blue jay spoke up, feeling that Rigby might have calmed down a bit. "..hey, Rigby?"  
"..Yeah?" he looked up, curious. He had stopped crying by now, though the fur under his eyes was slightly damp.  
Mordecai looked down, smiling in spite of himself. "I.. I think I love you, dude."  
"Really?" His eyes lit up, just as they had done before.  
"Yeah." It was the truth, really. He wasn't sure of anything, not right now, but it was now plain as day how Rigby really felt about Mordecai.. and though he couldn't say for certain, the blue jay was starting to think that - as weird as it felt - he might return those feelings.

Rigby's eyes closed in happiness for a moment, the overjoyed smile returned to his face, before he looked up again, his eyes just as wide as before, staring at the stars happily.

_Even the formless light becomes stronger  
__When I think of you again and again  
The two stars we found that day are shining  
__When I look up at the sky _

"I love you too, Mordecai."

_**Together forever**_


End file.
